<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie Kaspbrak is Bored by WritingTamale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848743">Eddie Kaspbrak is Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale'>WritingTamale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Office Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie finally brings Richie to a company party. He gets bored and wine drunk. He decides to send Richie a dirty text, just to see what would happen.</p><p>This is based off of those tik toks where you send your significant other a dirty text/nude around a bunch of people just to see their reaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie Kaspbrak is Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie looked around the room. He had finally decided to allow Richie to come to a company party since they had officially become an item to the public eye. He watched Richie as he talked to a few people from accounting who were big fans of his. As a waiter walked by with champagne flutes Eddie snatched one and downed it quickly. His first one.</p><p>“So Richie, how exactly did you meet Eddie?” Susan asked looking at the two of them with bright smiles. </p><p>“Oh um, well – “ Richie scratched the back of his head thinking of a way to word this. “I actually have known him since we were in elementary school we just got separated and didn’t really meet back up till a few months ago as you guys know, I’m sure.”</p><p>They all nodded glancing over to Eddie. “Well he’s a lucky man, you two seem so close,” Beatrice responded winking at him. Eddie gave her a forced smile; he hated each one of those women. They had done nothing but berate him at work about small things he had no control over. Of course, they’d be nice to him now with Richie around. Richie seemed to sense this and pat Eddie’s back. </p><p>“I’m going to go get us drinks I’ll be right back,” with that his security blanket was gone, he watched Richie leave with a pout.</p><p>“Oh, he’s so funny, you must have such a lively home all the time,” Karen chimed in.</p><p>“Yeah, not really, his favorite pastime is annoying the living shit out of me,” Eddie watched the same waiter with the same tray of champagne pass by and grabbed a second one downing it as well not caring about what the women thought. He was trying to quiet his nerves down, being openly out in public was something he wasn’t used too.</p><p>“Well I wish my husband cared that much about me,” Karen laughed. “He just annoys me – without the jokes.” </p><p>Eddie ignored her; these were the times he was glad he was a lightweight it helped that he had not a care in the world after two glasses of champagne. He again forced a smile, he stopped himself from saying anything he would regret as Richie approached handing Eddie a glass of red wine. Like a child with juice, Eddie drank it happily. Wine drunk, was confident drunk with Eddie. </p><p>“Maybe you should get a divorce Karen?” Eddie said rather matter of factly. Before she could answer Richie laughed uncomfortably and took Eddie by the arm.</p><p>“Excuse us, I think I see someone else calling us over,” Richie quickly pulled Eddie away from the awkward situation that was about to erupt and was now stopped by the public relations department who Eddie enjoyed more. </p><p>Their conversation was pleasant and had gone smoothly. As the hours passed Eddie found himself two champagne flutes in alongside three wine glasses. Richie managed to get him to stop and Eddie didn’t care, he was officially in the state of mind where anxiety had no space in his brain. He could let Richie roam free without worrying about whether or not he’d decide to joke about their sex life. </p><p>Eddie took a seat at his assigned table. It was far away enough from the crowds of people, but close enough to them that he could still stare at Richie. He looked so nice cleaned up and in a tie. Eddie loved this version of Richie the most – his hair actually groomed and his button up fitting him just right was enough to cause his heart to race. Richie always insisted on not wearing a blazer, only giving in to wearing one when Ben and Beverly’s wedding happened, so he got full view of that chest and those shoulders every fancy party. Eddie squinted as Richie bellowed out, throwing his head back someone must have really said something funny and watched as he quickly shook his head holding his big hands up.</p><p>Those big hands, Eddie remembered the first night they kissed when Richie cupped his cheeks and by god did it melt him. </p><p>He soon began to realize that Eddie wanted nothing more than to feel those hands on him again. He wanted to ditch the party and go home. He wanted to reward Richie. Which he decided to let him know that instant – wine Eddie said it was an amazing idea. Eddie whipped out his phone and pulled up Richie’s number to text him.</p><p>
  <em>Hey…I’ve been thinking about you. I miss you. You’re doing so so good being super friendly and not being an asshole?? Thank you, it means a lot to me. You said you wanted a prize for sticking to the rules so I want you to fuck me. Right now. I want you to wrap your big hand around my cock and jack me off till I beg for you to fuck me. </em>
</p><p>Eddie sent the message without remorse; he could almost hear Richie’s phone ding. Eddie scowled when Richie didn’t look.</p><p>
  <em>I want to fuck you in the bathroom, I want you to give me visible hickeys that everyone can see and I want to do the same to you.</em>
</p><p>Message sent again.</p><p>Sure enough this one caught Richie’s attention. He excused himself and opened his phone, his eyes scanning the text messages. Eddie smirked as he could visibly tell that Richie was becoming flustered. Though the room was dark he could see Richie’s face redden, his laughs coming out sporadically now a thing Richie did the more nervous he got. His eyes left the screen after reading it what seemed a few more times and he finally made eye contact with Eddie. Richie’s face seeming to ask him if he was serious. Eddie only responded with a shrug and smirked leaning back on the chair. Richie shook his head and tried his best to continue the conversation.</p><p><em>I know you’ve probably fantasized fucking me in a public bathroom stall before trying your best to keep me quiet because you know I like being loud.</em> </p><p>Eddie sent the third message. The minute it reached Richie he was on it like a dog and treats. Richie became more flustered, his body swaying a bit he shared glances with Eddie, eyes wide behind his thick framed glasses. Eddie finished his drink and stood up making his way over to Richie and the others. Richie seemed happy to see him in more ways than one, but his overly happy expressions showcased just how flustered these messages had him. Eddie sneakily sent him another one.</p><p>You think they’d notice if I just rubbed you a little bit over your pants? Or would the wet spot you’d definitely get be too uncomfortable?</p><p>Eddie smiled and said hi to the others as if nothing was happening. Richie read the message, excusing himself for the fifteenth time and glanced at nervously at Eddie. He could tell that he was already pitching a tent and it gave Eddie a sense of satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh! Richie, you should tell them about your new tour, the one you’re about to go on?” Eddie raised his eyebrows. Everyone excitedly agreed. Richie shot him a glare but then put on his best face and looked over to the others.</p><p>“Well um – I’m going to be um --" the blood that was in his brain rushed to a different region and only Eddie knew. “I’m going to be talking about coming out and um – growing up somewhere where people weren’t so nice about it and uh – other stuff,” Richie nodded. Eddie felt Richie get closer to him, almost as if he was using Eddie as a way to hide his boner.</p><p>“Wow sounds – nice, I’d love to see it on demand or if you’ll be doing a home show here in Chicago, we can all go and have like a work team outing,” Kelly happily exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement, Richie nervously laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be cool, Eddie goes to those all the time it’s easier for him,” Richie looked at him with a smile and Eddie knew the double meaning of the smile. Eddie decided he was being too normal again. He quickly sent him another text. </p><p>
  <em>I’m wearing your favorite boxers, the ones that outline every inch of me. I’d bet you’d like to see them?</em>
</p><p>Richie gulped and looked down at his phone. He made a soft groaning noise before silencing his phone and throwing it back into his pocket. He leaned forward whispering in Eddie’s ear so only he can hear.</p><p>“Eddie keep this up and maybe I will need help going to the bathroom,” he stood up straight again giving the others an apologetic smile. “Sorry, one of our friends keeps messaging us about dumb stuff,” he laughed. Eddie could tell Richie’s heart was pounding, the gulp he just did moving his Adam’s apple. Eddie wanted to kiss it, right this instant. <br/>He liked seeing Richie basically writhe around, this kind of power was beautiful to wield. Eddie decided this couldn’t be the end.</p><p><em>Do it you won’t</em> </p><p>Four simple words, that was enough to cause Richie to basically choke on his drink when he took a sip of his beer. </p><p>“Oh no Richie, are you okay?” Eddie quickly feigned concern patting his upper back as he coughed. The others also shared a look of concern.</p><p>“Yeah – yeah I’m fine.” </p><p>“Perfect, we should tell them about our winter plans hm?” Eddie stared at him, his big brown eyes pretending innocence as Richie stared at him in disbelief. </p><p>“We uh – we plan on renting a cabin – out in the woods, with our friends, to celebrate Christmas,” Richie’s words came out quick and short. “Oh, and Hanukkah we have um – two Jewish friends.” </p><p>“Wow that does sound like a lot of fun! Please do tell us all about it Eddie when you come back?” Steve huffed.</p><p>“Yeah of course I will,” Eddie smiled politely. Again, acting as if nothing was happening, he could feel Richie’s gaze on him. </p><p>“Oh I um – I’ll be right back, I have to make a call,” Eddie clutched his phone and excused himself running his fingers along Richie’s lower back as he passed him pretending to head over to the front door before ducking into the restroom. Richie watched as he disappeared and knew it was his cue.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to step outside for a second make sure he’s okay, he’s been acting weird,” Richie pretended to appear concerned and they all ate it up nodding. Richie walked backwards waving before turning on his heels and following him into the bathroom. </p><p>That was when Eddie realized maybe going to company parties with Richie wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>